lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantine
Fantine is the tritagonist in the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. She is a French grisette who is the mother of Cosette. Novel Fantine is abandoned by her lover, Félix Tholomyès. Subsequently unable to take care of her daughter Cosette, Fantine leaves her in the care of the Thénardiers, who are innkeepers in a village called Montfermeil. Unfortunately, Madame Thénardier spoils her own daughters, Éponine and Azelma, and abuses Cosette. Fantine finds work at Monsieur Madeleine's factory, and, being illiterate, has other people write her letters to the Thénardiers. A female supervisor who discovers that she has an illigetimate child fires her. To meet repeated demands for money from the Thénardiers, she sells her hair, then her two front teeth, and is finally forced to become a prostitute. Over time, she becomes fatally ill with tuberculosis. Valjean learns of her situation when Inspector Javert arrests her for attacking a man who called her insulting names and threw snow down her back, and sends her to a hospital. As Javert confronts Valjean in her hospital room, because her illness has made her so weak, she dies of shock after Javert reveals that Valjean is really a prisoner and has not brought Cosette to her (after the doctor encouraged that incorrect belief that Valjean's recent absence was because he was bringing her daughter to her). Musical Songs Act I * At the End of the Day * I Dreamed a Dream * Lovely Ladies * Fantine's Arrest * Come to Me (Fantine's Death) Act II * Valjean's Death * Finale List of Portrayers Musical * Rose Laurens – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast * Patti LuPone – Original London cast * Randy Graff – Original Broadway cast * Maureen Moore - 1988 west end production * Rebecca Storm - 1988 west end production * Christine Rothacker - 1989 vienna austria tour * Lindsey Danvers - 1994 west end production * Louise Pitre – Original Canadian cast, 1991 Paris revival * Ruthie Henshall – 1992-1993 West End Production & 10th Anniversary concert * Susie McMonagle - 1996 broadway production * Laurie Beechman - 1996 philadelphia PA tour * Sylvie Paladino - 1997 west end production * Dianne Pilkington - 1998 west end production * Alice Ripley - 1998 Broadway production * Carmen Cusack - 1999 dublin tour and 2002 san fransico tour and 2002, 2003 west end production * Lauren Kennedy - 2002 West End Production * Julie James - 2001 Malta Tour * Rebecca Thornhill - 2004 copenhagen and powderham castle tour * Joan Almedilla - 2006 washington dc tour * Jayne Paterson - 2003 national tour * Genevieve Charest - 2009 Quebec tour * Natalie Day - 2010 west end production * Daphne Rubin-Vega – 2006 Broadway revival * Lea Salonga – 2006 Broadway revival, 25th Anniversary Concert at O2 * Judy Kuhn – 2006 Broadway revival * Edyta Krzemień - 2010-2011 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Joanna Ampil – 2003-2004, 2004-2005, 2007-2008 West End Production * Kerry Ellis – 2005-2006 West End Production * Sophia Ragavelas – 2006-2007 West End Production * Allyson Brown – 2008-2009 West End Production * Rebecca Seale – 2009-2011 West End Production * Madalena Alberto – 2009-2010 25th Anniversary UK Tour * Betsy Morgan – 2010-2012 25th Anniversary US Tour * Virginia Carmona – 2010-2011 (Madrid). 2011-2012 (Barcelona). * Genevieve Leclerc – Current in 25th Anniversary US Tour * AJ Callaghan - 2012 west end production * Caroline Sheen – 2011-2012 West End Production * Sierra Boggess – 2012-2013 West End Production * Celinde Schoenmaker – 2013 West End Production * Na-Young Jeon - Current West End Production * Elena Medina – 2013-2014 Spain Tour Movies * Mary Maurice – 1909 film * Maria Ventura – 1913 films * Gretchen Hartman – 1917 film (credited as Sonia Markova) * Sandra Milovanoff – 1925 film * Florelle – 1934 films * Florence Eldridge – 1935 film * Valentina Cortese – 1948 film * Sylvia Sidney – 1952 film * Danièle Delorme – 1958 film * Giulia Lazzarini – 1964 mini-series * Michele Dotrice – 1967 mini-series * Anne-Marie Coffinet – 1972 mini-series * Blanca Sánchez – 1973 series * Angela Pleasence – 1978 film * Evelyne Bouix – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Uma Thurman – 1998 film * Charlotte Gainsbourg – 2000 mini-series * Anne Hathaway – 2012 film External Links * Fantine's Wikipedia page Gallery Musical Sierra-boggess-zoom-in.jpeg|Sierra Bogges as Fantine fantine-with-letter.jpg|Lea Salonga as Fantine ruthiehenshall.jpeg|Ruthie Henshall as Fantine 49ea27ac226e5.jpg|Patti Lupone's Fantine fantine1.jpg|Randy Graff as Fantine fantineroma.jpg|Edyta Krzemień as Fantine in Roma Theatre edytakrzemienasfantine.jpg|Roma Theatre Les Misérables 1998 Uma-thurman-les-miserables.jpg|Uma Thurman as Fantine Umathurman.jpg -Les-Mis-rables-1998-les-miserables-32961169-656-272.jpg 03721.jpg Les Misérables 2012 Anne-hathaway-fantine-les-miserables-2012.jpeg Tumblr mgeifm77921rqzbovo1 500.png Fantine2.jpg tumblr_mh2mp9iJGc1ro6c6oo1_1280.png ComeToMe-Fantine.jpg at_the_end_of_the_day!.jpeg|Anne Hathaway as Fantine in the 2012 film fantine:valjean.jpeg|Valjean bringing Fantine to the sick room fantine111.jpg|"I Dreamed a Dream" les_miserables_interview_anne_hathaway_fantine_on_my_own.jpg tumblr_mn87ivMQiP1s0p9aoo1_500.jpg tumblr_mte9fp1WI41sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mth7znD1ug1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mtjf3gfcrF1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mtnq3oZFa41sdjsjxo1_500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters who passed away Category:Characters in the musical Category:Anime Characters